Published studies of Stroh et al. (Chem. Ber. 98 [1965] 1404), Haas et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 84 [1962] 4910) and Tipson (J. Org. Chem. 27 [1962] 2272) refer to reaction products of unsubstituted D-ribose with hydrazine, for example unsubstituted D-hydrazino-ribose.